Vergessen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Es ist Matsumotos Geburtstag, aber außer ihr scheint es keinen zu interessieren. Kann es sein, dass alle es vergessen haben?


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören Kubo Tite und ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte kein Geld!_

_**Genre: **General_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Warnings:** none_

_**Spoiler: **Nicht direkt, aber es betrifft ein wenig die Beziehung von Matsumoto bzw. Hitsugaya zu Ichimaru Gin. _

_**Author: **YuryJulian_

Taichou Captain

Fukutaichou Vizecaptain

**Vergessen**

„Guten Morgen!", rief Matsumoto überfröhlich als sie das Büro der zehnten Division betrat.

„Morgen", kam es eher beifällig von Hitsugaya, der bereits tief in seine Arbeit versunken war.

Matsumoto hielt inne und starrte auf ihren jungen Captain. Er saß da wie jeden Morgen und machte ein Formular nach dem anderen, während der Stapel rechts von ihm immer kleiner wurde. „Taichou?"

„Hmh", nuschelte er beschäftigt vor sich hin.

„Ach nichts", sagte sie und schlurfte sichtlich enttäuscht zu ihrem Platz. Sie blickte sich auf der Tischplatte um, sah in jede Schublade und unter den Tisch.

„Suchst du etwas?", fragte Hitsugaya, dem das Verhalten seines Fukutaichous natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Matsumoto, die gerade unter dem Tisch auf dem Boden kroch, sah darunter zu ihm hoch. „Oh... ähm... meine Kontaktlinsen, ich glaube sie sind mir runter gefallen." Um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen wuselten ihre flachen Hände über den Fußboden.

„Seit wann trägst du Kontaktlinsen?" Hitsugaya zog die Augenbraue an.

„Ab und an mal, Taichou", kicherte sie. „Ah, da sind sie ja!" Sie hob die imaginären Kontaktlinsen auf und setzte sich plumpsend auf ihren Stuhl.

„Gut. Ich habe dir etwas Papierarbeit hin gelegt. Das muss heute fertig werden, also halt dich ran", sagte Hitsugaya und wandte sich augenblicklich wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit zu.

Matsumoto seufzte schwer auf. Er hatte es tatsächlich vergessen und das wo sie so viele Hinweise die letzten Tage gegeben hatte. Heute war ihr Geburtstag und ihr Taichou machte ihr gar kein Geschenk. Das Leben, auch als Shinigami, war manchmal so ungerecht! Schmollend stützte sie das Kinn auf der Handfläche auf und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Papierkram sollte sie machen. Pfh! Nicht an ihrem Geburtstag. Sollte der das doch alleine machen.

Als Hitsugaya bemerkte, dass sich auch nach einer halben Stunde nicht unweit von ihm an dem anderen Schreibtisch nichts getan hatte, legte er den Stift beiseite, faltete die Hände ineinander und brüllte ein wohl gewähltes „MATSUMOTO!" hinüber.

Matsumoto schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und sah ihn ärgerlich an. „Was ist denn?"

„Wieso arbeitest du nicht?", fragte er zornig.

„Ich mag nicht", schmollte sie und zog zum Protest noch eine richtig schön angewiderte Schnute. „Mach dein Zeug doch selber."

„Zwing mich nicht zu drastischeren Maßnahmen!", warnte er sie.

„Und wenn schon. Heute ist mir sowieso alles egal", nuschelte sie gedankenverloren und blickte wieder zum Fenster. „Flipp ruhig aus, das hat keinen Zweck."

Auf der Stirn des Captains der zehnten Division begann es heftig zu zucken. Wie konnte sie seine Autorität nur so untergraben. Das machte sie sonst ja auch nie. „Gut, wenn das so ist, komm mit!", befahl er und stand auf.

„Wohin denn?", fragte sie und rührte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

„Du willst doch die Papierarbeit nicht machen, oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?"

„Nein, vollkommen richtig."

„Schön, dann kannst du ja mitkommen."

Seufzend erhob sie sich. „Na gut, solange ich nichts tun muss." Sie folgte ihrem Captain aus dem Hauptgebäude der zehnten Division und hinüber in eine der Übungshallen wo zwanzig von ihren Leuten beim Training waren. Als sie ihren Taichou und den Fukutaichou erblickten, warfen sich alle ehrerbietig zu Boden und erwiesen ihnen somit den nötigen Respekt.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für euch alle", verkündete Hitsugaya. „Matsumoto ist in letzter Zeit etwas eingerostet. Übt einige Gefechtsmanöver mit ihr, ich werde heute Nachmittag dann wieder nach euch sehen." Er drehte sich herum und gab Matsumoto einen Schubs weiter in die Halle hinein, die noch völlig überrascht von der Aufgabe war, die ihr nun zuteil wurde, als dass sie hätte flüchten können.

„Moment mal, ich bin überhaupt nicht eingerostet!", fauchte sie ihren Taichou an, der in der Tür stehen blieb und mehr als desinteressiert über die Schulter zu ihr zurück sah. „Was erzählst du hier für einen Unsinn, Taichou?"

„Mir scheint ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, sie am Flüchten zu hindern. Sollte ich heute Nachmittag her kommen und feststellen, dass Matsumotos Fähigkeiten sich kein bisschen verbessert haben oder das Training in einer Freizeitaktivität aufgegangen ist, wird jeder, der hier im Raum ist, demnächst in der Division von Kenpachi Taichou für einige Wochen Extradienst schieben. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt." Da jeder wusste, dass Austauschshinigami in anderen Divisionen als Putzteufel missbraucht wurden, wollte das natürlich keiner riskieren. Niemand spielte freiwillig einen Tag lang das Leben eines Mitgliedes der vierten Division.

„Jawohl, Sir", riefen die circa zwanzig Shinigami in der Übungshalle und verbeugten sich.

„Dann gehe ich am besten selbst rüber", sagte Matsumoto und wollte gerade los spazieren, als sie bereits der erste angriff.

Zufrieden schloss Hitsugaya die Tür. Mit zwanzig Mann würde sein Fukutaichou sicherlich schnell zurecht kommen, aber für den Moment war der Überraschungsmoment noch auf deren Seite. Für den Fall der Fälle holte er dennoch weitere Leute und schickte sie in die Halle. Es würde jedem in der Division gut tun, wenn sie ein wenig trainierten und woran konnte man seine Leistungen am ehesten trainieren, wenn nicht an einem viel stärkeren Gegner? Matsumoto hingegen tat es sicherlich gut, einmal kein Mittagsschläfchen zu halten und mehr an ihrem Durchhaltevermögen zu arbeiten.

Zufrieden über diese Lösung spazierte Hitsugaya in sein Büro zurück, erledigte noch etwas Papierkram und führte zwischendurch einige wichtige Telefonate.

Völlig geschafft von dieser unverhofften Trainingseinheit schlurfte Matsumoto am späten Nachmittag ins Hauptgebäude der zehnten Division zurück. Sie wollte nur noch eines, sich schlafen legen. Je mehr sie an ihre schöne Couch dachte umso mehr sehnte sie sich danach. Ihre Augen schon halb zugefallen, schob sie die Tür beiseite und setzte einen Fuß in den Raum, als ein lautes „ÜBERRASCHUNG" sie schnellst möglich in den Wachzustand zurück holte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie auf die vielen Leute, die sich in dem kleinen Raum eingefunden hatten und über ihren Köpfen hing quer durch das Büro ein Banner, das ihr zum Geburtstag gratulierte. „Was?", war alles, was sie über die Lippen brachte und sah erstaunt in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde und Kollegen.

Neben der Tür räusperte sich jemand und Matsumoto sah zur Seite. „Taichou?" Er hielt eine große Torte in den Händen auf der genau zehn Kerzen brannten. „Alles Gute!" Zehn Kerzen für den Fukutaichou der zehnten Division.

„Los, puste sie schon aus!", drängte Kira Izuru sie.

Verwirrt blickte Matsumoto in die Reihe der nun ungeduldig guckenden Geburtstagsgäste und holte tief Luft. Alle Kerzen waren im Nu ausgeblasen und jeder stürmten auf den Fukutaichou zu, um ihr persönlich gratulieren zu können und sich ein kleines Stück der Torte zu sichern. Und was auf gar keinen Fall fehlen durfte, waren ausreichend Flaschen von Matsumotos Lieblingssake, der zudem noch in Strömen floss, je weiter der Tag in den Abend überging.

Weit nach Mitternacht, als die letzten Gäste entweder gegangen oder irgendwo in der zehnten Division betrunken vor sich hin schnarchten, stieg Matsumoto über einige der Alkoholleichen und stieg hinauf auf das Dach des Hauptgebäudes. Dort fand sie genau den, den sie suchte. „Taichou?", fragte sie zaghaft. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß er dort und starrte in den Himmel.

„Ist keiner mehr da?", sagte dieser, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nur noch ein paar Schlafmützen, die sich als weniger trinkfest erwiesen haben, als sie vor noch ein paar Stunden behauptet haben zu sein." Matsumoto setzte sich neben ihren Captain und blickte ebenfalls in den sternenklaren Himmel. „War...war diese Überraschungsparty deine Idee?"

Er nickte und sah zu ihr. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln aus. „Danke. Ich hatte schon befürchtet gehabt, du hättest es vergessen."

Hitsugaya schnaubte abfällig auf. „Wer könnte es vergessen, wenn er am Tag mehrmals darauf hingewiesen wird?" Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Hat es dir gefallen?" Die Frage bereute er jedoch ganz schnell wieder, denn kaum waren die Worte draußen, hing Matsumoto um seinen Hals. „Sehr sogar! Das hätte ich niemals von dir erwartet, so verbissen wie du manchmal bist." Endlich ließ sie ihn wieder los und er konnte tief durch atmen. Nachdem er sich einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, holte er ein kleines Päckchen hervor und übergab es ihr.

„Für mich?" Matsumoto konnte es kaum glauben. Erst bekam sie eine Überraschungsparty und nun auch noch ein Geschenk. Es war ein schmuckloses weißes Paket, mit einer rosa Schleife, die er garantiert nicht selbst ausgesucht hatte, aber es rührte sie beinahe zu Tränen. Noch nie hatte sich einer solch große Mühe gegeben mit ihr. „Und ich wollte dich wegen der Aktion in der Trainingshalle heute morgen zusammen stauchen." Sie wischte sich eine verräterische Träne schnell mit dem Handrücken aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Hättest du besser machen sollen, ich hab Ichimaru Gin persönlich gesagt, dass er sich hier nicht blicken lassen soll." Sein Tonfall verriet mehr über seine Einstellung zum Captain der dritten Division, als er jemals bereit war offen zu sagen.

Ihr Blick wurde ausdruckslos und starrte stur auf ihr Geschenk. „Er wäre auch so nicht gekommen. So weit kenne ich ihn nun doch, um nicht enttäuscht darüber zu sein."

Hitsugaya beobachtete sie von der Seite, ehe er sich wieder den Sternen widmete. Irgendwann war neben ihm zu hören, wie Papier raschelte und etwas ausgepackt wurde. „Aber...", mehr brachte Matsumoto nicht heraus. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen feinen, rosa Schal, der mit hübschen Stickereien versehen war. „Ist das wirklich für mich?"

„Sonst hätte ich es dir ja nicht gegeben", sagte Hitsugaya mehr gleichgültig als selbstsicher und war schon bereit sich unter einer erneuten Umarmung hinweg zu ducken, aber zum Glück beabsichtigte sie nichts dergleichen. Sie sog den Duft des Schals genießend durch die Nase. „Er duftet nach Rosen."

„Kann sein", sagte er gleichgültig und beobachtete wie eine Sternschnuppe im Osten verglühte.

Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Das ist der Schal, den ich vorigen Monat haben wollte, ihn aber nicht kaufen konnte, weil wir zu einem dringenden Einsatz gerufen worden sind."

Das stimmte, es war wirklich der, den sie sich kaufen wollte und dann wegen eines Störfalles weg musste. Als sie das nächste Mal in den Laden ging, hieß es, der Schal sei bereits verkauft. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet ihr Captain war, der ihn ihr vor der Nase wegschnappte.

Matsumoto zog sich ihren alten Schal von den Schultern und legte den neuen an. „Danke, Taichou", sagte sie erneut und ehe er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. „Das ist ein schöner Geburtstag gewesen und er ist allein dir zu verdanken." Sie stand auf. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh in aller Frische", sagte sie fröhlich und stieg vom Dach hinunter um nach Hause zu gehen. Eine Ecke des Schals an die Nase gehalten, wo sie weiterhin den rosigen Duft einatmete.

**ENDE**

written: August / September 2006

_Anm: He, ho, yo, ich hab es geschafft meine Spielsucht lange genug links liegen zu lassen. Seid stolz auf mich. Im Übrigen bin ich tierisch genervt von meinem Schreibprogramm, dem ich zum zweiten oder dritten Mal jetzt beibringen muss, wie man Fukutaichou, Taichou und die Namen meiner beiden Lieblinge schreibt. Nichts kann es sich merken. hmpf Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Der Laptop ist schließlich kein Handy, das schnell an Speicherplatz verliert. Das Programm kann sich ruhig etwas bedienen! räusper Ich bin fertig, wollte das nur los werden. _


End file.
